A Twist in Time
by AngelicGunner
Summary: Instead of Elsa and Anna's parents leaving both girls, Elsa went with her parents on the ship. When the ship sunk, Elsa froze herself in ice, forever preserved. She is finally awakened 600 years later, only to realize that the Moon is calling her.
1. Chapter 1

"_Elsa... Conceal don't feel.. "_

"_I can't control it! I-It's getting stronger!"_

"_Elsa we're going to bring you with us on the ship.. Anna, be good."_

"_Elsa! Oh my sweetheart! Where are you!?"_

"_The ship is sinking!"_

_**...Blackness...**_

The moon shone brightly one night over the calm ocean. It's craters gleamed over the waters, much brighter than usual.

A strange bubbling occurred over the surface of the water and a young girl surfaced. She coughed as she struggled to keep above the water.

She feared drowning and so with fear came her powers. The ocean began to freeze around her, enabling her to climb from the water.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled, looking around quickly. The only thing that called out to her was the moon.

It's silver complexion caught the girl's attention and instantly the little girl knew what to do... She ran across the frozen ocean, holding her doll.

Little did she know that she was being watched by a particular boy named Jack Frost who just **loved** to play.

Jack Frost landed behind the girl, making a snowball and throwing it at her head. The little girl turned around and gasped. Right there stood a white haired boy with a hooked stick in one hand and wore no shoes.

Jack looked at her then his eyes widened. "Wait... Can you actually _see _me?" he said with a shocked tone. Nobody could ever see him before...

The little girl nodded then Jack Frost looked at the frozen ocean beneath his feet. He didn't do this...

"Did you.. Freeze the ocean?" he said with a sudden curiosity. "Mhmm..." said the little girl, who had gathered a little bravery.

"Who are you?" asked Jack Frost. "... Elsa of Arendell..." she mumbled slowly.

Jack Frost held out his hand. "It's okay Snowflake.. I'll get you to land." he said with a wink. Elsa grabbed his hand slowly and as Jack Frost took to the air, Elsa held onto his torso tightly.

Jack Frost tried to hide his smile as he soared through the skies using the northern winds.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was dropped off at an Orphanage for Girls by Jack Frost. Elsa hugged Jack tightly. "Don't leave..." she said quickly.

"I'll always be here Snowflake." he said with a smile then he took off into the sky again.

Elsa looked around at the strange streetlights then at the giant concrete building. "Conceal don't feel..." muttered Elsa as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and a dark skinned lady with pajamas on stood in the doorway. "Yes sugar?" the lady said with a New Orleans accent.

Elsa's blue eyes welled up in tears as she realized she had lost her parents.

"I... My family is dead!" she said, crying. The lady scooped up Elsa in her arms and hugged her. "It's okay sweetheart... Mama Gigi will take you in..." cooed the lady.

Elsa was taken upstairs and laid into a soft bed on the bottom bunk. Elsa's fear from the castle returned and she muttered to herself. She was covered with blankets and the door closed behind her, leaving her in the darkness with another girl sleeping on top.

"Conceal don't feel... Conceal don't feel..." she said to herself and before she knew it, frost was gathering on the windows and the walls.

She stared at it, fear consuming her as the frost grew.

Elsa opened her eyes and standing over her was a dark figure with pale eyes and sharp teeth. She shook with fright as she held her hands in front of her.

"Stay away!" she screamed, waking the other girl on top of Elsa. The other girl saw nothing and the screams subsided.

Elsa was gone from her bed. Pitch took her and Jack saw the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pitch took a little girl?" asked an enraged plump man in red with white hair.

Jack Frost nodded slowly. "And she made the ocean freeze, North.." added Jack Frost.

"Well whether she can control the weather like you or not, we have to get her back because Pitch doesn't take useless things..." said Easter Bunny with his usual australian accent.

"What use would Pitch have with a 10 year old? It would make more sense if the girl was... Older!" said Tooth as she snapped her fingers. "Pitch is going to manipulate and _raise_ her!" shouted Tooth with a look of accomplishment on her face.

Jack shook his head. "He's not going to do that to a little girl..." muttered Jack then he headed to the window.

"Oi! It's best if we wait 'til North figures out a plan mate..." said Easter Bunny quickly.

Jack Frost glared at him then jumped out the window. He had grown a particular attachment to this Elsa... And he was determined to save her.

**Very short... And I finally decided to do this author's note... But I have a plan and it's stored right... -points to my head.- here.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess Elsa... Time to wake up my darling..." called a sinister dark voice.

Elsa sat up, looking around and searched the darkness.

"S-stay away!" she yelled into the darkness but all she got for an answer were laughs coming from everywhere.

"Conceal don't feel... Don't let it show Elsa.." said a familiar voice that Elsa knew as her father.

"Daddy?!" screamed Elsa as she curled up, crying.

The sinister laughs returned and a small dim light appeared in the cave. It was dark and at the top of the cave were bats with yellow feral eyes. Elsa watched in fear as Pitch showed from the darkness, holding a silver platter with food suited for a queen.

"When you grow older... You'll be my Queen, Elsa.." explained Pitch but Elsa held her hands up at him and an ice bolt shot at Pitch.

"Stay away from me!" repeated Elsa, a sudden bravery in her voice which Pitch admired.

**"You'll make a great Queen someday Elsa... The cold and darkness go together so perfectly..." said Pitch in a persuasive voice.**

Elsa considered Pitch's words. "I'd be Queen? Queen of what?" asked Elsa as she wondered what it would be like to be Queen.

Pitch grinned deviously. "Why, Queen of the world if you wish.. You just need to trust me Elsa.." he said, not changing his expression.

Elsa finally nodded. "I want to be Queen... And to see my parents.." she said slowly.

Pitch's grin widened. "Of course... Of course my little snow queen.." agreed Pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Frost sat down at the frozen pond that he froze himself. Every minute he thought about Elsa and every moment was agonizing whenever he thought about what Pitch was doing to her.

He stood up, staring at the pond then took to the sky using the northern winds. He flew back to North's workshop, letting the winds carry him gently. Once he was there he knocked on the door.

"North it's me... No luck finding the girl..." said Jack, sounding heartbroken from searching for 20 years.

The door opened and Jack walked in slowly, passing the little elf that opened the door. North welcomed him with open arms.

"Ah! If it isn't Jack Frost... Have you found little Elsa?" he asked quickly, seeming to be his jolly old self. Jack shook his head, dipping his head low then he walked past North quickly. Jack headed up the stairs to the balcony and he stared into the icy sky.

That was when he saw her. "Elsa..." said Jack in awe. Elsa wore a black dress with fur lining and a blue cape fit for a queen. Elsa looked up at Jack Frost from afar then grinned. With a swipe of her hand she called a blizzard to hide her from Jack.

"Elsa!" shouted Jack as he jumped down into the storm. He knew something was wrong with Elsa.

Something had corrupted her. He held his hands in front of him, finding his way through the thick storm.

"If it isn't Jack Frost..." said Elsa as she came into sight of Jack. She was a full grown woman and she wore her hair in a side braid. Jack stared at her.

"I was looking for you everywhere... " muttered Jack as he stood, mesmerized by Elsa.

"And I've come to kill you..." said Elsa as she grinned at Jack.


End file.
